Only One
by luxiu90
Summary: Ketika kau harus memilih/ Just a story about love, friendship, and hate. [XiuHan/XiuHun, BaekChen/ChenYeol, and other EXO pairing]
1. Chapter 1

Main cast: Kim Minseok, Lu Han, Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and other EXO members

_._

_._

_._

_**ONLY ONE**_

_._

_You must choose one._

.

Minseok memasuki kelasnya yang belum terlalu ramai. Pagi itu Minseok berangkat kesekolahnya terlalu pagi, karena ia harus mengantarkan adik bungsunya—kim Jongin—untuk melaksanakan ospek. Tahun pelajaran ini Minseok memasuki tahun terakhirnya di sekolah. Tahun depan ia sudah berada di universitas. Bukan hanya Minseok saja berangkat terlalu pagi, tapi juga Jongdae—anak tengah keluarga Kim harus berangkat pagi juga. Dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk, Jongdae berjalan dengan gontai menuju kelasnya. Disambut dengan Baekhyun teman sebangkunya yang kaget melihat Jongdae berangkat sepagi ini. Dengan mulut yang masih terbuka, Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri. Wajar saja Baekhyun kaget, biasanya Jongdae selalu berangkat 5 menit sebelum bel berbunyi, bahkan tepat ketika bel berbunyi jika Jongdae sedang malas sekolah. Baekhyun mengetahui semua kebiasaan Jongdae, karena mereka sudah bersahabat sejak smp. Dengan malas Jongdae menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dan mendapati Baekhyun tertawa mendengar jawabannya. Namun setelah itu Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan, karena sebuah buku dengan indahnya mendarat di kepalanya. Baekhyun ingin membalas pukulan Jongdae ketika sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

.

.

.

Minseok menaikkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara gurunya menyapa seluruh murid yang sudah duduk manis di bangku masing-masing. Dengan malasnya Minseok mencoba untuk membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam beberpa menit lalu. Namun Park Seongsaenim tidak sendirian, di belakanya ada seorang lelaki dengan rambut blonde berjalan mengikuti Park Seongsaenim. Park Seongsaenim memperkenalkan laki-laki dengan rambut blonde itu sebagai murid baru yang baru saja pindah dari Beijing. Semua mata dikelas itu menatap lelaki itu lekat, karena siapa yang tidak kaget melihat warna rambut itu. Peraturan di sekolah mereka cukup ketat, tidak boleh mewarnai rambut mereka. Namun lelaki ini sangat berani memasuki sekolah mereka dengan rambut seperti itu. Namun setelah memperkenalkan dirinya, mereka semua mengerti kenapa Lu Han—nama siswa baru itu—boleh mewarnai rambutnya. Lu Han adalah salah satu penyanyi di Beijing, dan sekarang Lu Han harus pindah ke Korea karena agensinya merencanakan untuk membuat debut di Seoul. Awalnya Minseok tidak memperdulikan Lu Han dan berencana untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang tadi sempat terganggu, namun langsung membuka matanya lagi ketika Park Seongsaenim memanggil namanya. Ketika Minseok mengangkat kepalanya, Minseok melihat Lu Han sedang berjalan menuju arahnya dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Lu Han. Belum sempat Minseok protes Park Seongsaenim sudah menjelaskan bahwa teman sebangku Minseok sudah pindah ke luar kota minggu lalu. Setalah semua sudah beres, Park Seongsaenim berjalan keluar kelas Minseok, membuat semua murid di kelas Minseok—terutama gadis-gadis yang centil—mendekati Lu Han. Ada yang meminta tanda tangan Lu Han, ada yang minta untuk berfoto berdua dengan Lu Han, bahkan ada yang langsung memeluk Lu Han—dan langsung saja Lu Han mendorongnya.

Minseok berdiri dan berencana menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya, agar ia tidak mengantuk lagi. Namun belum sempat Minseok keluar dari kelasnya, Lu Han memanggilnya dan mengikutinya menuju kamar mandi. Sesampainya Minseok dan Lu Han di kamar mandi, Lu Han mengucapkan terima kasih pada Minseok karena telah menolongnya keluar dari kumpulan gadis-gadis itu, dan Minseok hanya tersenyum pada Lu Han.

"oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Lu Han dan namanku hanya terdiri dari dua suku kata tidak seperti nama orang Korea." Ucap Lu Han sambil mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya.

Minseok menolehkan wajahnya kearah Lu Han.

"Dan namaku Kim Minseok. Namaku mempunyai tiga suku kata seperti orang Korea pada umumnya." Jawab Minseok dengan senyum yang menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih dan mungil. Entah mengapa jantung Lu Han berdetak lebih cepat ketika melihat Minseok tersenyum, Lu Han langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan membasuh wajahnya, berharap tidak ada rona merah diwajahnya yang putih.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali kekelas. Aku rasa Cha Seongsaenim sudah ada dikelas." Ajak Minseok sambil melemParkan senyumnya lagi yang membuat jantung Lu Han berdetak lebih kencang lagi.

.

.

.

"Yak Park Chanyeol! Biarkan aku memukul si Jongdae ini. Kau lihat kepalaku benjol gara-gara pukulannya." Bentak Baekhyun pada orang yang menghalanginya membalas dendam pada Jongdae.

"Pelankan suaramu Byun Baekhyun, aku malu dengan mu yang suka berteriak tidak jelas seperti itu." Oceh Chanyeol yang langsung duduk di bangku didepan Jongdae dan Baekhyun.

"Apa perduliku dengan mereka, toh semua orang di kelas ini menyukai suaraku." Pamer Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sombong.

"Kecuali aku." Ucap Jongdae dan Chanyeol secara bersamaan. Lalu ber-highfive setelah melihat muka masam Baekhyun.

"Kalian menyebalkan." Sahut baekyun dengan nada yang ketus. "Kalian tidak pernah membelaku, padahal kalian adalah sahabat dekatku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang dibuat sesedih-sedihnya.

"Aigoo our Baekhyun is crying." Goda Jongdae sambil merangkul bahu Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat muka masam Baekhyun.

Kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika guru mereka datang. Jongdae, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan seluruh murid langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan duduk manis dibangku mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Ketika jam istirahat berbunyi, seluruh murid langsung menyerbu kantin. Mengisi perut mereka yang kosong dan menenangkan otak mereka setelah berjam-jam menerima pelajaran. Jongdae, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung menempati tempat yang biasa mereka tempati, mereka termasuk siswa populer karena mereka ada orang-orang penting di sekolah mereka. Chanyeol adalah ketua klub musik, karena ia bisa memainkan hampir semua alat musik. Baekhyun adalah wakil ketua osis di sekolah mereka, sedangkan Jongdae sudah sangat terkenal karena suaranya yang indah. Bahkan Jongdae sering mengharumkan nama sekolah dengan memenangkan lomba menyanyi. Mereka bertiga juga pernah mengikuti lomba bersama. Chanyeol memainkan gitar sedangkan Baekhyun dan Jongdae bernyanyi. Semua murid dan guru mengenali mereka, bahkan mereka termasuk siswa favorit para guru, karena prestasi dan sikap mereka.

Obrolan mereka bertiga terhenti ketika Minseok menghampiri meja mereka. Minseok mengajak Lu Han, karena Lu Han memintanya dan Minseok tidak tega untuk meninggalkan Lu Han sendirian ditengah-tengah kerumunan gadis-gadis yang membahayakan.

"Hey guys, perkenalkan ini Lu Han murid baru dari Beijing." Ucap Minseok sambil mempersilahkan Lu Han untuk duduk di kelompok mereka.

"Wow rambutmu keren sekali. Apa kau tidak dimaraho oleh guru karena rambutmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan terkagum-kagum.

"Ehmm aku sudah diperbolehkan tatap mewarnai rambutku karena..." Lu Han ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Karena dia adalah artis. Calon artis di Korea." Sambung Minseok dengan santai.

Jongdae, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol melebarkan mata mereka dan mulut mereka terbuka, karena tidak menyangka bahwa didepan mereka ada calon artis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi artis. Minseok tertawa keras melihat reaksi mereka bertiga yang sangat aneh. Sedangkan Lu Han hanya tersenyum malu-malu karena reaksi mereka bertiga.

Mereka melanjutkan makan dan mengobrol. Hampir semua siswa memperhatikan mereka, bagaimana tidak kelompok populer itu bertambah anggota yang tidak kalah populer, hampir semua siswa sudah mengetahui bahwa Lu Han adalah artis. Lengkaplah sudah kelompok mereka, dengan bakat yang luar biasa, dengan wajah yang tampan dan dengan kepopuleran yang tidak akan ada yang menandingi. Oh kita belum mengetahui mengapa Minseok juga masuk kedalam kelompok populer ini. Selain Minseok adalah kakak Jongdae, Minseok juga mempunya segudang prestasi. Minseok adalah orang yang pendiam, Minseok bukan ketua klub manapun, ia pun juga tidak mengikuti klub manapun. Minseok berkata ia ingin memfokuskan untuk belajar, Minseok ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya di Seoul National University yang sangat terkenal di seluruh Korea Selatan. Tapi, semua orang sudah mengetahui tanpa belajarpun Minseok sudah bisa masuk kesana tanpa test alias beasiswa. Yap, Minseok adalah murid terpintar disekolahnya. Minseok selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama di kelas maupun umum. Minseok juga sering memenangkan olimpiade untuk pelajaran fisika atau matematika. Walaupun Minseok sering tertidur dikelasnya, namun Minseok selalu menjadi yang pertama, tentu saja tidak ada guru yang memprotes kebiasaan Minseok yang sering tertidur dikelasnya. Bahkan mereka selalu menjadikan Minseok sebagai panutan untuk murid-murid yang lain.

Bel tanda istirahat selesai sudah berbunyi. Semua murid langsung kembali menuju kelas mereka masing-masing, begitu juga dengan Minseok, Lu Han, Jongdae, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka semua membubarkan diri mereka dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka. namun Minseok merubah haluan mereka.

"Hei Minseok, kita mau kemana?" tanya Lu Han sambil mengikuti Minseok dari belakang.

"Oh Lu Han, maaf aku lupa jika kau mengikutiku." Jawab Minseok sambil melemParkan senyumannya yang sukses membuat jantung Lu Han berdetak lebih cepat. "Aku ingin menuju rooftop, aku sedang malas mengikuti pelajaran. Jika kau ingin kekelas, lurus saja lalu belok ke kiri. Dan kau akan menemukan kelas kita di ujung ruangan." Jelas Minseok.

"ehmm bolehkan aku ikut denganmu? Aku rasa aku juga sedang malas untuk belajar." Ucap Lu Han, sambil menatap Minseok dengan tatapan memohon.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Minseok membolehkan Lu Han untuk ikut bersamanya dengan syarat jika Lu Han dimarahi oleh guru, Minseok tidak akan ikut bertanggung jawab. Dan Lu Han langsung menyetujuinya, karena ia benar-benar lelah dan sedang tidak ingin untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di atap gedung sekolah mereka, Lu Han menemukan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Disekeliling sekolahnya, Lu Han bisa melihat hamparan padang rumput dan beberapa pohon. Sekolah mereka termasuk sekolah yang elite, tidak semua orang bisa bersekolah disana. Bukan hanya mereka harus kaya, tetapi mereka juga harus pintar, paling tidak berbakat seperti Chanyeol maupun Jongdae. Dan sekolah mereka termasuk sekolah yang sedikit terpencil, sekolah mereka tidak berada di tengah kota seoul yang padat, namun sekolah mereka berada di sebuah padang rumput yang luas dan sangat indah.

Lu Han sangat menyukai tempat ini, selain pemandangannya yang indah juga udaranya yang sejuk, membuat Lu Han ingin memejamkan matanya. Setelah puas menikmati indahnya pemandangan, Lu Han membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Minseok sedang duduk bersantai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok. Lu Han menghampiri Minseok dan duduk disampingnya.

"Hei Minseok, apakah kau tertidur?" tanya Lu Han. Karena kini Minseok tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengistirahatkan mataku saja setelah seharian in terbuka."

Lu Han tertawa mendengar pengakuan Minseok, rupanya Minseok benar-benar suka tidur.

"Hei Minseok, bagaimana kau bisa begitu pintarnya padahal kerjaanmu di sekolah hanya tidur dan menggambar di buku sketsa mu." Tanya Lu Han sambil mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya.

"ehmm... aku juga tidak tau. Mungkin karena aku terlalu jenius." Jawab Lu Han dengan santai. Lu Han tersedak air ludahnya sendiri. Bagaimana orang sekalem Minseok bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang menurut sebagian orang sangat sombong. Tapi Lu Han memakluminya, karena Minseok memang bena-benar jenius.

"Ku kira kau tidak bisa bercanda Seok-ah." Ucap Lu Han sambil mencoba meredam tawanya.

Mata Minseok langsung terbuka ketika mendengar tawa Lu Han, entah mengapa Minseok menyukainya. Bahkan ketika tertawapun terdengar indah bagi Minseok. Merasa ada orang yang menatapnya intens, Lu Han menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Minseok. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Minseok dan Lu Han langsung memalingkan wajah mereka. ada semburat merah dikedua pipi mereka.

.

.

.

Sebuah kertas mendarat dimeja Jongdae dan Baekhyun.

_Hei bagaimana jika setelah ini kita berkaraoke? Aku sedang malas pulang kerumah_

_-PCY_

_Kalau aku terserah kalian saja, lagian kita juga sudah lama tidak berkaraoke bersama._

_-BBH_

_Ah maaf kan aku, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut, tadi Minseok hyung menyuruhku untuk langsung pulang, kami akan pulang bertiga. Kau tau, hari ini Jongin sudah mulai bersekolah disekolah kita._

_-KJD_

_Yah kau tidak seru dae-ah... Bagaimana jika kau mengajak juga Minseok hyung dan Jonginie? Ah kita juga bisa mengajak Lu Han hyung, aku ingin mendengar suara seorang penyanyi._

_-PCY_

_Nah ide brilian, aku setuju denganmu yeol. Ayolah dae, aku rindu dengan suara Minseok hyung /buing buing~/_

_-BBH_

Jondae menoleh ke baekyun yang sedang melakukan buing-buing andalannya didepan wajah Jongdae. Dan Jongdae langsung saja memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan buku yang ada didekatnya.

_Hah baiklah, aku akan mengajak Minseok hyung dan Jongin. Tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk mengajak Lu Han hyung. Bagian Lu Han hyung aku serahkan kepada kalian berdua._

_-KJD_

_Dari dulu aku memang brilian baek... Yess... Akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari latihan ku /upss/_

_-PCY_

_YAK KIM JONDAE KENAPA KAU SUKA SEKALI MEMUKUL WAJAHKU! APA KAU IRI DENGAN WAJAH TAMPANKU INI? DAN KAU PARK CHANYEOL, BARU KALI INI KAU MEMPUNYAI IDE BRILIAN. SELAMA INI KAN IDEMU SELALU IDIOT :p_

_-BBH_

_Hahahaha siapa juga yang menyuruhmu melakukan aegyo mu didepanku. Kan sudah kukatakan berkali-kali bahwa aku membencinya. Ohhh ternyata kau mengajak kami berkaraoke untuk menghindari latihanmu ya. Dasar bocah malas._

_-KJD_

Obrolan melalui kertas mereka berhenti ketika Jeon Seongsaenim menatap mereka bertiga. Mereka bertiga langsung menghentikan obrolan mereka dan duduk dengan manis.

.

.

.

"Minseok hyung, Jonginie..." panggil Jongdae ketika melihat Minseok, Jongin, Lu Han dan seseorang lagi yang Jongdae tidak tau siapa.

Setelah mendengar seseorang memanggil nama mereka, Minseok dan Jongin langsung mencari sumber suara, begitu juga dengan Lu Han dan lelaki tanpa nama itu. Minseok, Jongin, Lu Han dan lelaki yang tidak diketahui namanya itu menemukan Jongdae berlari menuju arah mereka berempat diikuti dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dibelakang Jongdae.

"Hyung, kalian semua mau tidak ikut berkaraoke bersama kami bertiga?" tanya Jongdae sambil mengatur nafasnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang telah beridiri di samping Jongdae juga mengatur nafas mereka setelah belari.

"Kalau aku sih mau saja, toh aku sedang tidak ada tugas besok." Jawab Minseok.

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa ikut, karena aku harus ke mengantarkan sehun ke toko buku. Sehun orang baru di seoul, jadi belum tau dimana toko buku berada." Jabaw Jongin.

Ah ternyata nama lelaki dengan wajah datar ini sehun.

"Ayolah Jonginie... kami berjanji nanti akan mengantar kalian ketoko buku juga. Ayolah..." rengek Baekhyun.

"Aish baek berhentilah bersikap manja didepan Jongin." Jongdae memperingatkan Baekhyun.

"Wae? Apakah kau cemburu?" ledek Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepala Baekhyun. Minseok mencium keributan disini dan Minseok langsung menengahi mereka bedua.

"Cukup. Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini." Minseok memukul kepala Baekhyun dan Jongdae secara bersamaan. "Baiklah kami setuju untuk berkaraoke bersama kalian. Jongin dan sehun, kami nanti akan mengantar kalian menuju toko buku. Dan Lu Han, apa kau mau ikut bersama kami?" tanya Minseok.

"ehmm baiklah, lagi pula hari ini aku tidak ada acara apapun." Dengan itu, mereka bertujuh pergi ke tempat karaoke langganan mereka.

.

.

.

.

**-Chapter 1-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Yiiiipieee… akhirnya bias juga nulis fanfic yang berchapter. Sebenernya temanya pasaran banget sih, tapi gak tau tiba-tiba pengen buat fanfic ini. Semoga kalian gak bosen ya sama tema yang kayak gini. Oh ya dan untuk pairingnya, aku Cuma buat pairing kesukaan aku aja. Jelas pasti ada Lumin hehehe untuk pairing yang lain nanti akan muncul kok secara perlahan. Tapi sepertinya gak semua pairing akan keluar. Dan gak semua member bakal keluar, paling cuma disebutin aja.

Silahkan membaca dan feel free for comments. I love reading your comments ^^

Tunggu kelanjutannya di chepter 2 ya~ See ya~~


	2. Chapter 2

_._

_._

_._

_**ONLY ONE**_

_._

_You must choose one._

.

Mereka menyelesaikan acara mereka dengan mengantarkan Sehun dan Jongin ke toko buku. Setelah itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpamitan untuk pulang, sedangkan Jongdae, dia dipaksa oleh Minseok untuk menemani Jongin dan Sehun. Minseok dan Luhan memutuskan untuk menunggu mereka bertiga di sebuah cafe yang berada di dekat toko buku. Selagi mereka menunggu pesanan masing-masing, tidak ada satu orangpun yang memulai pembicaraan. Minseok yang terlalu malas untuk mengeluarkan suarannya dan Luhan yang terlalu malu untuk mengajak Minseok berbicara. Kesunyian itu terganggu ketika seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Jadi Luhan, suaramu sangat indah. Aku suka dengan caramu menyanyi dan lembutnya suaramu. Mungkin aku akan menjadi fansmu ketika kau debut di korea nanti." Ucap Minseok sambil tertawa, tanpa ia sadari Luhan berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

_(Sial kau Minseok, kau tau apa yang terjadi pada jantungku ketika kau tertawa. Apakaah kau mau melihat wajahku memerah. Berhentilah tertawa. Kumohon Minseok...)_

"Ehm... terimakasih Minseok. Aku juga menyukai suaramu. Bahkan suaramu lebih lembut dari suaraku. Pantas saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merindukan suaramu." Ujar Luhan menjawab pujian Minseok.

"Ah tidak juga, suara kau, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae lebih merdu daripada suaraku." Jawab Minseok.

"Yah mungkin kau benar..." Minseok terkejut mendengar jawaban Luhan yang bisa dibilang sedikit sombong itu, namun ketika mendengar tawa Luhan, Minseok tau bahwa Luhan hanya bercanda dan Minseok mengikuti Luhan yang tertawa.

Obrolan mereka berlanjut hingga mereka tidak menyadari Jongdae, Jongin dan Sehun yang sudah selesai berbelanja buku.

Setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

_From: Baek_

_To: Dae-ya_

_KIM JONGDAE! APAKAH KAU MEMBAWA BUKU CATATANKU? KAU TAU BESOK KITA ADA TEST DAN KAU BELUM MENGEMBALIKAN BUKU KU? KAU INGIN AKU MENDAPATKAN NILAI JELEK, LALU MENDAPAT PERINGKAT TERAKHIR, LALU KAU AKAN MALU BERSAHABAT DENGANKU LALU KAU DAN CHANYEOL AKAN MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRI! APAKAH ITU MAKSUDMU KIM JONGDAE!_

_To: Baek_

_From: Dae-ya_

_ASTAGA BYUNTAE BAEKHYUN... BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MENJADI DRAMA QUEEN UNTUK SEHARI SAJA. IYA, BUKUMU MASIH ADA DENGANKU, LALU KAU TERLALU PINTAR UNTUK MENDAPAT PERINGKAT TERENDAH, LALU AKU DAN CHANYEOL TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKANMU WALAUPUN KAU JELEK SEKALIPUN. KAU MENGERTI.._

_From: Baek_

_To: Dae-ya_

_Baik lah dae... jadi bagaimana dengan bukuku? Malam ini aku ingin sekali belajar..._

_To: Baek_

_From: Dae-ya_

_Baiklah malam ini aku akan kerumahmu. Kita akan belajar bersama. Puas?_

_From: Baek_

_To: Dae-ya_

_/grins/ joha~ akan kubuatkan cokelat panas untuk menemani kita belajar... cepatlah datang dae-ya~ Aku menunggumu 3_

_To: Baek_

_From: Dae-ya_

_Astaga baek itu menjijikkan -_-_

_._

Jongdae berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya untuk menginap dirumah Baekhyun. Dan tentusaja orang tua Jongdae mengizinkannya, karena mereka sudah mengetahui baekyun. Mereka sudah menganggap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah anak mereka sendiri.

Di perjalan menuju rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol menelpon Jongdae, menanyakan sudah belajar untuk test besok, menanyakan sudah makan atau belum, menanyakan sedang dimana, menanyakan untuk apa ke rumah Baekhyun, menanyakan mengapa mereka tidak mengajaknya juga, dan menanyakan semuanya. Jongdae rasa Chanyeol sudah tertulah Baekhyun untuk sifat drama queen itu. Akhirnya Jongdae mengajak Chanyeol untuk belajar bersama. Mereka berjanji untuk bertemu du taman dekat rumah Chanyeol. Rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak terlalu jauh, lagi pula jika kau mau menuju rumah Baekhyun, kau pasti akan melewati rumah Chanyeol juga.

"Jongdae-yaaa~~ selamat datang dirumah byun..." Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat sesosok makhlut tinggi ada disebelah Jongdae.

"Yak kim Jongdae! Untuk apa kau mengajak raksasa ini? Bukannya kau bilang hanya kita berdua yang akan belajar bersama."

"Tadi Chanyeol ingin belajar bersama juga." Jawab Jongdae.

"Memang kenapa? Aku tidak boleh belajar bersama Jongdae? Jongdae kan bukan milikmu, dia juga milikku. Jadi kita harus berbagi." Sembur Chanyeol sambil merangkul pundak Jongdae.

"Yak singkirkan tanganmu dari bahunya!"

"Kenapa? Aku bisa melakukan apapun pada JONGDAE-KU!" ucab Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"KAUUU..." belum sempat Baekhyunmelanjutkan kata-katanya Jongdae sudah melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol dan berjalan masuk menuju rumah Baekhyun.

"Jika kalian masih bertengkar, aku akan ke rumah Yifan-ge untuk mengajariku." Ujar Jongdae santai.

"ANDWEEEEEEE" Seru Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbarengan.

.

.

.

"MINSEOKIE GE~~~"

Luhan memalingkan kepalanya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil Minseok dengan sangat manis. Ketika melihat ke arah pintu, Luhan melihat seseorang dengan dimple yang membuatnya manis dan dengan kutik putih sepertinya. Rambutnya yang hitam pekat berantakan karena angin dayng menerpanya. Luhan mematung ketika lelaki itu memeluk Minseok dari belakang. Ya, Minseok sedang berdiri menghadap ke jendela, entah sedang memikirkan apa. Lelaki manis itu menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Minseok. Menanyai kabar Minseok dan lain-lain, entah karena Minseok yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu terlalu dalam, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan lelaki berdimple itu hingga membuatnya memajukan bibirnya cemberut.

"Yak Minseokie jawab pertanyaanku!" ucap lelaki itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Minseok, membuat Minseok tersadar.

"Oh Yixing, sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Minseok dengan polosnya.

"Apa kau tidak merasakan pelukanku tadi ge? Sebegitu tegakah kau padaku?" ucap Yixing sedih (atau berpura-pura sedih).

"Mianhae Xingxing~ aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu. Maafkan aku ya..." pinta Minseok dengan puppy eyesnya dan bibir yang di majukan.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu asal kau memberiku sebuah kecupan." Ujar lelaki yang bernama Yixing itu.

"Hah baiklah..." Minseok mencium pipi Yixing singkat, namun setelah itu Yixing yang mencium pipi Minseok lama.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat adegan itu. Matanya yang lebar semakin melebar, mulutnya terbuka seperti ikan koi dan entah mengapa ada sesuatu didalam dadanya yang sakit.

"Hei" Seseorang menepuk bahu Luhan.

"Oh... hai?" jawab Luhan yang masih linglung.

"Kau... Sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua?" tanya laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Oh... ehmm..."  
"Kau pasti murid baru ya?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Iya, aku baru satu bulan yang lalu pindah ke sekolah ini." Jawab Luhan.

"ah pantas saja kau terkejut dengan kelakuan mereka." ujar lelaki itu sambil tertawa pelan.

"ehm memangnya ada hubungan apa mereka berdua? Apakah mereka berpacaran? Atau mereka hanya bersahabat? Mengapa mereka seperti itu didepan umum? Akah orang-orang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan mereka?"

"ohhh wait... wait... slow down bro... bertanyalah satu-satu." Luhan langsung meminta maaf pada lelaki tinggi yang melebihi Chanyeol itu.

"Pertama-tama perkenalkan namaku adalah Wu Yifan, kau boleh memanggilku Yifan atau Kris. Dan kita satu angkatan. Dan laki-laki yang bersama Minseokmu itu bernama Zhang Yixing. Dan kami baru pulang dari berlibur, jadi wajar jika kau tidak mengenal kami berdua. Dan hubungan mereka adalah..." Yifan menggantungkan ucapannya ketika melihat wajah Luhan. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa melihat wajah Luhan yang berharap-harap cemas menunggu jawabannya. Dan ia sengaja menggantungkan jawabannya, ia ingin bermain-main dulu dengan calon artis korea ini.

"Apa hubungan mereka Yifan? Jangan membuatku penasaran..."

"Lebih baik kau mencari tau sendiri apa hubungan mereka, aku tidak enak memberitahukannya padamu." Ucap Yifan sambil menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya."

"Tapi akan kuberi clue, ah hanya dilihat saja harusnya kau tau apa hubungan mereka." setelah mengatakn itu, Yifan segera keluar dari kelas Luhan. Dan Luhan memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Minseok dan Yixing.

Luhan hampir saja terkena serangan jantung ketika melihat Yixing sedang memangku Minseok, sedangkan Minseok dengan nyamannya duduk di pangkuan Yixing sambil membaca buku.

_(Dasar kurang hajar kau manusia berdimple. Bagaimana bisa kau memangku baozi-ku seperti iu. Dia milikku—ah maksudku akan menjadi milikku. Akan kupastikan kau menjauhinya dan tidak akan mendekati baozi-ku lagi) _

Hari ini menjadi hari terburuk Luhan, melihat Yixing selalu berada di dekat Minseok, bahkan Yixing menyuapi Minseok ketika mereka sedang makan siang. Dan yang lain tidak memperdulikan apa yang mereka lakukan, sekan-akan mereka sudah terbisa dengan kelakuan Yixing dan Minseok yang terlalu mesra itu.

Dan Luhan belum juga tau apa hubungan Minseok dan Yixing.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah"

"Oh, Sehun, ada apa?" Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya bermain game di handphone terbarunya.

"Aku hanya bertanya apakah Minseok hyung mengikuti sebuah club?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"Aku tidak tau hun, aku rasa tidak. Minseok hyung lebih suka tidur daripada mengikuti club. Memang ada apa?"

"Ah tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja. Dan bagimana denganmu? Kau akan mengikuti club apa? Apkah kau sudah memutuskan?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Yap, aku sudah mendaftar di club dance, bagaimana denganmu hun?" tanya Jongin sambil memanginkan permainan yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"ehm aku masih bingung antara dance club atau rap club. Aku rasa aku akan mengikuti dance club saja, biar aku ada teman di club nanti." Jawab Sehun.

"Baguslah, aku ada teman juga. Aku malas sekali mencari teman baru lagi. Hehehe..." ujar Jongin tanpa melepaskan pandangnnya dari layar handphonenya.

"Oya hun, bagaimana jika nanti kita mengerjakan project yang tadi diberikan? Mumpung aku sedang tidak malas."

"Baiklah, dimana kita mengerjakannya?" tanya Sehun.

"Dirumahku saja, kau juga boleh menginap dirumahku jika kau mau. Kebetulan kedua orangtuaku sedang pergi keluar kota, jadi dirumah hanya ada aku dan hyung-hyungku." Jawab Jongin.

"Apakah tidak akan mengganggu hyungmu?"

"Tidak akan, Jongdae hyung pasti bermain dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hyung. Sedangkan Minseok hyung paling tidur atau bermain PS."

"Baiklah, nanti sore aku akan kerumahmu."

.

.

.

.

**-Chapter 2-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Yoohoo~~ ketemu lagi sama saya... Maaf ya kali update-nya kelamaan. Kemaren-kemaren lagi gak ada ide banget. Dan maaf kalo update-annya gak memuaskan kalian, pendek lagi. Oya bilang ya kalo alurnya kecepetan/kelambatan, jadi bisa diperbaiki lagi.

Oya, ada yang tanya xiumin seme atau uke, jelas uke dong... for me he is forever bottom. Sama siapa aja pasti uke, karena aku suka bottom!xiu wkwkwkwk... dan untuk chen, dia juga uke... oiya, maaf ya aku blm bisa balesin komen kalian satu-satuㅠ.ㅠ

Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya~

Chu~


End file.
